


Ненависть как защитный механизм (Hating you is a self-defence mechanism)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, K thinks smutty things, Kavinsky is so messed up man, M/M, Minor Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko, One-Sided Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, POV Joseph Kavinsky, Pines for Ronan, Street Racing, Violence, kisses and beats up his friends, mention of drugs, rovinsky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Упоминание наркотиков, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Кавински заглушает его грохотом электронной музыки и рёвом мотора, работающего на высоких оборотах, но знает, что если он — или кто-то другой — прислушается внимательнее, то ранним утром, когда он один и кайф выветривается и ясность вползает в сознание, можно услышать, как сердце Кавински выстукиваетЛинч, Линч, Линч.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 1





	Ненависть как защитный механизм (Hating you is a self-defence mechanism)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hating you is a self-defence mechanism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781234) by [IWillNotBeSilenced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillNotBeSilenced/pseuds/IWillNotBeSilenced). 

Расхаживая по спальне, Кавински то хмуро проверяет телефон, то беспокойно перекидывает его из руки в руку. Натыкается на лодыжки Скова – тот расположился, вытянув ноги, у кровати Кавински; они со Сковом огрызаются друг на друга. Остальная стая расползлась по нелепо огромному помещению. Цзян сидит за столом, которым абсолютно никто не пользуется, подтянув одну ногу к груди, а другой раскачивая стул. Свон курит сигарету за сигаретой у закрытого окна. Прокопенко сидит на кровати Кавински, поджав ноги и опираясь локтями на колени, и наблюдает, как тот мечется.

— К, — окликает Прокопенко, когда Кавински заканчивает лаяться со Сковом, который в долгу тоже не остаётся.

— Что? — Кавински оборачивается к нему: взвинченный, напряжённый, глаза обшаривают комнату и вновь возвращаются к телефону.

— Чувак, блин, кончай мотаться туда-сюда. Меня от тебя уже мутит. 

Кавински, не обращая на него внимания, проходит мимо. На этот раз он пинает Скова, и тот подтягивает ноги прежде, чем Кавински опять о них споткнётся.

— А кого ты, кстати, ждёшь? — равнодушно интересуется Цзян, грызя ноготь.

— А кто говорит, что я кого-то жду? — глядя на Цзяна, прищуривается Кавински; в сочетании с ухмылкой это смотрится странно. Таков Кавински: никогда не знаешь, засмеяться тебе или пригнуть голову.

— Линча он ждёт, отвечаю.

Кавински тут же оборачивается и не раздумывая швыряет телефон в Свона; тот уворачивается, и телефон прилетает в окно.

— Поаккуратней, чувак, — хладнокровно замечает Свон. — Сквозняк устроишь.

На шее Кавински вздувается вена. Какого чёрта он вообще терпит этих пиздоболов?

— Господи, К, не нужен он нам, — нетерпеливо и раздражённо заявляет Прокопенко. И добавляет со смехом: — Я, кстати, гораздо прикольнее.

Кавински шагает к нему, сокращая расстояние, хватает Прокопенко за горло, целует его — грубо и напористо, и отталкивает. Прокопенко падает на матрас, но успевает выставить локоть.

— Да, ты такой, — ворчит Кавински.

Прокопенко проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе и тихо смеётся: 

— Тут ты охеренно прав.

Свон фыркает:

— Эй, К., если хотел залезть и ко мне в штаны, так ты бы просто попросил.

Кавински снова оборачивается к нему, и Свон поднимает руки.

Кавински не может объяснить, что в Линче такого, что заставляет терять голову. Это как в первый раз под кайфом — только каждый раз, когда Линч рядом. При взгляде на него, сидящего в «БМВ» с низкой посадкой и пульсирующими басами, внутри у Кавински что-то взрывается. Особенно если Линч везёт своего бой-френда-короля. Или, боже упаси, если тот везёт Линча. Как будто Третий может дать Линчу то, что ему нужно. Это Кавински мог бы быть с ним рядом — одна рука в окне, другая ещё где-нибудь, а зубы на шее Линча, который ведёт машину. Господи, если бы ему давали по доллару всякий раз, когда он думал о том, чтобы оставить следы на этой прекрасной белой коже. Поставить на ней свою метку. Поставить _на нём_ свою метку.

Кавински хочет дрочить Линчу, когда тот за рулём. Чувствовать, как машина виляет под ними, когда он доводит Линча до оргазма. Слышать своё имя на губах Линча, когда тот кончает. Он представляет, как заставит Линча задыхаться и стонать низко, хрипло — совсем не как Проко. От близости к Линчу его трясёт. Ожидание этой близости как огонь под кожей. Оно сжигает.

Ночные гонки, наркотики, даже Прокопенко; есть масса способов заставить сердце биться чаще. Кавински заглушает его грохотом электронной музыки и рёвом мотора, работающего на высоких оборотах, но знает, что если он — или кто-то другой — прислушается внимательнее, то ранним утром, когда кайф выветривается и ясность вползает в сознание и он один, можно услышать, как сердце Кавински выстукивает _Линч, Линч, Линч_.

Он ненавидит себя. Он знает — Ронан замечает не просто вещества, вечеринки и саморазрушение. Но смотрит недостаточно глубоко, чтобы увидеть эту ненависть. Видит плоть, но не кости.

Телефон Кавински звонит; он лежит на полу, где приземлился — рядом со Своном. Кавински тут же оказывается рядом и хватает его; быстрее, чем обычно выбирается из машины. Щурится на экран, перед глазами всё слегка расплывается.

_Цзян_.

На другом конце спальни Цзян прижимает к уху свой мобильник и трясётся, едва сдерживая смех. Кавински в несколько шагов пересекает комнату и аккуратно заряжает ему в челюсть; не выпуская телефона, отвешивает удар, от которого у Цзяна моментально остаётся красный след. Кавински смотрит ему прямо в лицо и шипит:

— По-твоему, это смешно, ты, мудак?

Невероятно, но Цзян всё равно смеётся. Кавински разворачивается на каблуках, выходит из комнаты, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, и спускается по лестнице. Он собирается выложить дорожки на приборной панели «Мицубиси», а потом крутить на подъездной аллее пончики_*_ до тех пор, пока не выблюет из себя имя Линча. 

… 

Кавински проезжает мимо Монмутской фабрики. Он заставляет двигатель увеличивать обороты — намеренно, вызывающе. Разворачивается в конце улицы и снова проносится мимо. На третий раз дрифтует по пустынной улице боком; свет фар отражается от «БМВ» и бьёт в одно из окон здания. Разворачивается, сигналит. Движется дальше.

Уже на перекрёстке он слышит, как слева приближается знакомый рокот. Фары «БМВ» отражаются в зеркале Кавински, ненадолго ослепляя его. Чёрный автомобиль догоняет «Мицубиси» и, поравнявшись с ним, притормаживает ровно настолько, чтобы Кавински заметил опущенные стёкла и Линча на водительском сиденье. Тот показывает ему средний палец с разбитыми костяшками.

В свете фар Кавински думает: пусть Ронан смеётся — но останется позади, и вот тогда пусть рычит, пусть проклинает его. Он представляет, что слышит выкрик Линча «Дерьма кусок!», заглушённый скоростью, ночью и ветром. Думает, не сунуть ли руку в джинсы. Но вместо этого топит педаль газа в пол и срывается с места следом за «БМВ», и вот сейчас он может дышать, может дышать, может дышать.

_— fin —_

**Author's Note:**

> **Прим. переводчика:**
> 
> *_Пончик (Donut)_ – элемент экстремального вождения, когда водитель заставляет машину вращаться вокруг передних колёс. Посмотреть можно здесь: www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ggl_HyGe8gQ (с 0:25 по 0:50, и с 3:25 по 3:53)


End file.
